His Queen
by Baby the Stars Shine Bright
Summary: Eveyone who has read Harry Potter, knows who Voldemort is, how he hates muggles, and muggle borns. What if there was a reason behind the hatred. Starting his third year, Tom Riddle met a person who would change his life, and the fate of the world.
1. Freinds From the Start

**_This is my second fic (I deleted the first). But it's my first Harry Potter fic, so try to bear with me._**

            **Declaimer- I'm not J. K. Rowling, trust me, if I was, I wouldn't be writing fanfic**

**His Queen: chapter 1.**

            Tom Riddle was in his third year, when his life was changed. Tom never expected to make friends at Hogwarts, though if he wanted, he could have been very popular. He never thought he would become the most powerful and feared wizard for a century. He never thought his downfall would be through a small boy. Really, he just wanted to go unnoticed by everyone.

            Tom Riddle was a tall, handsome thirteen year-old. He had black hair that was somewhat un-neat and blue eyes that you could get lost in for hours. He was what any guy would hope to be, but he didn't care. He would spend time off reading or working on class work.

            Tom boarded the Hogwarts Express just as the whistle sounded. Sighing, he started to look for a compartment.  He finally found one that wasn't full; it only had one person in it: a young girl. '_Probably a first year_' he thought.

            "May I set here?" he asked her. She looked up and nodded, quickly going back to her book. He sat down and the compartment became silent again. Finally, after about twenty minuets, he decided to break the silence, even though he always stayed by himself, he couldn't stand the silence. "What are you working on?"

            "What? Oh, it's just my sketch book. Something I can do when I'm bored. My brother said I was a freak for bothering to drawing so much and that they stink," she said, handing him the book to look at. "Did you give me your name? I kind of have a really bad short term memory."

             He laughed, looking at her sketches, "I don't care what your brother says, these are really good! And I don't think I did give you my name; it's Tom, Tom Riddle."

            "Ali, Ali Cooper," Ali told him smiling and accepting her book back.

            "What's you brother's name, I don't remember anyone with the last name 'Cooper'."

            "Oh, no one in my family is a witch or wizard," she said, blushing slightly. "I don't know who, but some girl called me a 'mudblood' when I told her, then left. What is a mudblood, for that matter?" Ali asked him.

            Tom looked at her, wondering why someone would call her at. He might have been in Slytherin, and hated his muggle father, but he wasn't that cruel, well, not yet, "Mudblood is a foul name for someone of muggle decent, or with parents that aren't magic," He told her. They talked for a few more hours; Tom was shocked that there was never an awkward or dull moment.

As she went into the boats for the traditional boat ride across the lake, he hoped she would be in Slytherin, thought he couldn't see a person who seemed so innocent in his house.

When they got to the castle, Tom took a seat at Slytherin table and watched the sorting. When he heard 'Cooper, Ali" called, he perked up. Shyly she walked up to the stool and set the hat over her head. After a few minuets that hat screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

            Ali walked to Slytherin table, were a few people were glaring at her. She slid into the seat next to Tom, who just gapped at her. Ali laughed and turned to watch the rest of the sorting.

            When the headmaster (who was it at that time) finished his back-to-school speech, the students turned to the table expectantly. Ali received the shock of her life when she turned back to the table at found it full of food. Now it was Tom's turn to laugh and hers to gape.

             As they eat, Ali turned to look at her first friend and asked, "Why were you so shocked I was in Slytherin?" He looked at her, not sure how to put it when she understood, "You didn't think that I had Slytherin in me did you? Trust me, I'm not the goodie-goodie people thi-"

            "Why are you invading out respectable house, mudblood?" a blond girl asked, looking at Ali with disgust. Ali's ice blue eyes flashed but before she could say anything Tom cut in.

            "Stay out of this, Black. Just because nobody likes you doesn't mean that everyone in this world is hated," he snapped. Ali was his only real friend at Hogwarts after all; he wasn't going to watch her be bullied.

            "You didn't have to do that, really. Between my brother and father, I used to it." Ali said to Tom, blushing slightly. Lucky for her, her coal black hair fell in front of her face, so you couldn't tell.

            "What do you mean, 'between my brother at father, I'm used to it'?" he asked.

            "They hate me. And getting my Hogwarts letter doesn't help," Ali told him, somewhat reluctantly.  He could tell there was more that what she was telling him, but wasn't going to press, she didn't seem to have wanted to talk about it in the first place. When she was ready to tell him, she would.

            _Well? What do you think? Is it bad? Good?_


	2. The Plan

**His Queen-Chapter 2: The Plan**

            Tom and Ali became fast friends. Over the years the two told each other everything. They took care of bullies and did a bit of bulling themselves. They even made plans to take over the world; talking about how they would make the Gryffindors their slaves and rule as King and Queen.

            When Tom was in his 6th year, he discovered a way that told him how to preserve himself in a dairy; well, more invented one. He told Ali about it. They started to plan how they could do this and use it to concur the world (_I don't know how else to do this, so I don't think it's going to make sense, come to that, I can tell you now, it _WON'T).

            Finally, over the summer before his last year, they decided to put their plan into action. They were at Tom's house as Ali's was a muggle one. By now, Tom could do magic and, that being they only reason they waited, everything else was done and ready.

            "Are you sure we won't get in trouble for this?" Ali asked Tom for was must have been the tenth time.

            "Ali, doll (_sorry, I have this thing with saying doll_), we've been through this a billion times; nobody is going to know and everything is planed out: the potion is made and I know the spells, _clam down_," he told her, somewhat distracted as he was looking at the book while she sat on the couch behind him. Really she didn't know why he was reading a book for this; they to a degree were inventing this process. Still, she wasn't going to argue, Tom knew what he was doing, or at least she hoped he did.

            "I know, I know," she said. They sat in silence, save the comments Tom made under his breath every now and then. After what seemed, to Ali at least, like hours, Tom was done reading whatever he was reading. To tell the truth, Ali didn't know how long it had been, she had fallen asleep and while ago.

            "Ali, I'm done. Ali?" Tom turned and found her asleep on the couch. Thinking back, he recalled dimly her telling him she was giving up and going to sleep, and to wake up when he was done. He walked over, shaking her shoulder gently and saying softly "Ali's? Come on, you need to get up now." Slowly, she got up, looking around, slightly drowsy.

            "What? Oh, done?" when he nodded, she jumped up, suddenly wide awake, "FINNALY!!!!"

            "Calm down there, tiger. I think we'll start it tonight, ok?" Tom asked her as she hoped around, while laughing at her hyper state, something he and only he ever saw. Normally she was very calm, conserved, and indifferent to the rest of the world.

……

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

**_Fanficloveronunfairsite_**_- I'm glad you like it. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I love the name!_

**_MidnightMoon_**_- I don't know why, but I have this weird idea to make him not as evil yet. You'll find out in later chapters why he becomes real evil/cruel. I would be more specific, but I only have the skeleton myself. I love the name, by the way._


	3. and so on

_Couple things:_

_One: As always, I don't own anything. Well, I don't own a few things, but ya'll know what they are._

_Two: Can anyone tell me how to make things bold and all?_

_Three: Right before I posted this chapter I changed the previous one. It's for the most part the same, I only changed a few things to make it easier to write and because it makes a lot more sense this way. You might want to go back a read it again unless you just started reading and didn't see the old version… I'm going to shut up now_

_Four: Tom isn't real evil yet. He still wants to take over the world and isn't exactly fond of muggles, but he doesn't loath them yet. You'll find out why in later chapters; maybe the next, maybe the one after_

_Five: Beware, some sappiness/ fluff whatever you want to call it_

_And now () in big announcer voice () ON WITH THE STORY!!_

……………………………………

**His Queen- Chapter Two: The Diary**

Tom and Ali sat in one of Tom's mansion's spare rooms. It was the one that Ali had deemed her room after spending more time there then her real home. Ali was sitting on the bed and Tom was pacing in front of her. Nobody else was home as Tom's mother had some dinner party to go to.

            "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her, stopping to look at her, slightly nervous.

"Tom, shut up and get to it," when he continued to pace she said, "We've been through this a hundred, no million, wait, wait, _BILLION_ times. You're the only one who can cast the spell for numerous reasons and we can't wait until school, because we don't know the effects of this yet. I'm not a baby, I can handle-"

"But we don't know how strong this will be. What if it kills you? You're the only real friend I have," Tom cut in.

"I'm touched, Tom, I really am," Ali to him, not at all sarcastic, "But you need to have confidence. If I didn't believe everything would be okay, I wouldn't be willing to do this. No, I don't want to hear that you think I'm worried you'll be mad. I've had you mad at me a hundred times, and you haven't seceded to intimidate me once, unlike most people you stand up to, or been able to force me to do anything. Not to mention, I trust you with my life and you know the reverse charms just in case."

            "Fine, but if something happens, I'm taking it off you."

            "Deal, now lets get this over with," she told him, using her 'straight to business, no wasting time' voice, as Tom like to call it.

            "Yeah, fine, lay down though, I don't know how quickly it'll take effect," Tom told her and she did as she was told, rolling her eyes at her friends hesitations, "I saw that," he added before saying a few spells over the girl laying on the bed. It seemed as though nothing had happened. After a minuet Tom asked, "Well? Feel any different?"

            "No actually, maybe it takes a while. What to play chess?" Ali said. Tom told her he would go get his board, laughing as he went. Few people would understand why Tom was laughing. You see, he had taught her to play chess and she had become slightly obsessed.

            When he came back, Ali was still lying on the bed, looking a little paler though not much, "Are you okay? You look pale."

            "I'm fine, really," she added when he looked unsure. They started to play chess. As they started to set up for a second game, they were both good, so one game took a while, Tom noticed Ali looking a lot paler and that she was leaning back on the pillow much more than before.

            "I think we should stop, you need to lie down," he told her. Before she good argue he dumped the pieces in to the box and put them on the table. When he came back over, he put a hand behind her back and forced her to sit up so he could move the pillows. Once the pillows were put in a way she could lie down on, he carefully laid her back down. Ali glared up at him, not in an angry way, but in an annoyed way (_I know they're pretty much the same thing, but bear with me_).

            "Tom you're being pathetic, you know that?" Ali asked, though she was smiling.

            "I'm just worried about you, I'm aloud, you know," Tom said, smiling as well, "You should sleep, the spell is probably draining you," when she opened her mouth to argue he put a hand over it. "I don't want to hear it, go to sleep, now."

                                                ……………………………

            After a couple hours, if was now probably about one in the morning, Ali started too grown and whimper. In a second, Tom was by her side, one of her small hands in his. He had his other hand by her face, brushing the stray hair away, "Shhhh, it's okay, I'm right here Al. Shhhh."

            Slowly Ali opened her eyes. By now she was extremely pale, her black hair making her look even paler then she was. It took her a minuet to recognize Tom, which worried him, "Tom?"

            "Shhhh, I'm here, doll, I'm here."

            "Tom … I… I'm scared, Tom," Ali told him.

            "Don't worry; everything is going to be fine. It'll all be okay," Tom replied, still stroking hair away from her face.

            "Can you… can you me one last favor?"

            "Don't talk like that, everything will turn out fine," he said, shaking his head at her.

            "Please, I'm scared, just incase," Ali almost pleaded.

            "Ali, you don't have to ask. You know I'll do anything."

            "Hold me, please, I don't want to be alone," she looked close to desperate now; a look that made his heart break. Though shocked by her request, he carefully picked her up and sat behind her, his back leaning against the wall. Slowly he pulled her back so her head was against his chest, his arms around her back, supporting her.

            "Better?" Tom asked, looking down at her pale face. Ali nodded and relaxed a bit. They sat like that for a while and Ali soon feel back to sleep. Tom, still terrified something would happen, wouldn't leave her side. Around three thirty, he found out how good an idea that had been.

            Being up all night, Tom had started to drift off sometime around two o'clock. Ali was sleeping peacefully and he thought the worst was over. Suddenly Ali sat bolt up-right, startling Tom out of his sleep. Looking around he saw her sitting up, still on his lap. Her face was now ghost white, and looked even whiter against her hair. She looked almost like she was in a daze at first, then as suddenly as she sat up, she leaned back against him. Tom could feel Ali shivering and wrapped her in a blanket. Ali just sat there, still in a daze but now panting a bit. Tom sat there, holding her, with no idea what to do; he could tell her breath was becoming fainter, but what could you do for that? As he was thinking, there was a small flash of light and he felt Ali drop against him. Looking down at her pale form, though he wasn't sure, he didn't think she was breathing.

            "ALI! ALI!" Tom whispered urgently, tears staring to form in his eyes. '_What have I done? What have I done?_'

            The light had died away, and Tom was blinking pock a dots out of his eyes, when he felt a weight being lifted off him. Looking down, he saw Ali crying rather hard as she tried and failed to sit up. Without a moment's hesitation, he pulled her into a hug, tears still sliding down his cheeks as well. Ali didn't fight the hug; on the contrary, she hugged him back, whimpering slightly. When he pulled her into the hug, both missed the black book that fell to the ground.

            "Shhhh, you're okay, I've got you. Nothing is going to happen. It's okay," though it seemed he was saying it to calm her down, he really was trying to convince himself.

            ………………………………………..

            After a while they had both calmed down, Tom still holding Ali protectively. She now had her head on his shoulder, his arms around her waist.

"How are you?" he asked her, looking down at her still rather pale face.

"Better then before" she told him quietly, her voice barely a whisper. They sat in silence for a while more. "I've never been so scared." Tom looked down, not expecting her to say anything.

"What?"

"I've never been so scared," Tom knew it was a hard thing for her to admit, "I really didn't know what was going to happen."

"I didn't either. From now on, you aren't doing _ANYTHING_ unless I know what will happen."

"Why?" slowly Ali turned to look at him, somewhat indignant.

"I thought I'd lost you. I don't ever want to go through that again. You're the only friend I have… maybe more." By now, Tom was avoiding her eyes at all costs. Carefully, Ali leaned back against him, smiling slightly, it wasn't everyday, after all, a person saw Tom Riddle nervous or embarrassed.

………………………………………………………………………….

_Ok, that's it for this chapter. It wasn't as sappy as I thought it would be. I couldn't seem to get it down on paper._

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. My computers have been having problems and my grandfather passed away this time last year, so it's been hectic._

_Oh, and a big thanks goes out to all my reviewers. I would put your names up here, but I'm lazy and don't feel like going to find out which of you said what, but thanks all the same, your thoughts are not minded at all (I can't spell the word I wanted to put there which is the very reason I'm failing spelling). KEEP REVIEWING!!_


	4. the reason

_Okay, once again, I really have to apologize. I can't seem to get into a habit of updating regularly. I probably would have managed to do so sooner, but this was a particularly hard chapter for me to write. _

_Anyway, yeah, I've stated it before, I own Harry Potter and the Queen of __England__ is my Fairy Godmother, nothing doing._

Four years later, Tom Riddle paced the Drawing Room of the large mansion that'd been left to him when his mother died two years before. Ali was upstairs changing. After Hogwarts, and a lot of arguing, Ali had agreed to move in.

Currently, Tom and Ali were planning to go to the movies. Stopping at the window, Tom pulled a small box out of his jeans' pocket. Looking at the ring, he sighed, this was going to be a nerve racking day. Getting exasperated, Tom called up the stairs, "Ali, come on! You always complain about girls who take too long to-"

"Oh, shut up! I'm here and I'm ready!" Ali said, pulling her black hair into a pony-tail and ignoring the "finally" she heard Tom mutter under his breath.

The couple left the house in a calm silence. After about a block, Ali kneeled down to tie her shoe. What a mischievous smile, Ail told Tom to go ahead. Ali waited until Tom was about a house away, before running and jumping onto his back. This was not an easy task as Ali was not even 5' and Tom a good 6' 6" at least.

"OI!!"

"I want a piggy-back-ride." Ali pouted.

"Lovely," she heard Tom mutter under his breath. "You sound like a five year old, you know that?" Shifting her weight, Tom added, "You have to eat more, you're too light."

"Most people complain people are too heavy"

"Yeah, well, you never were normal. Plus, most people don't spend -what? 8… 9- years dragging a brunet with a red-heads temper out of fights!"

"I'll take that as a complement," Ali told him proudly. "Now, a more pressing issue, what movie are we seeing?"

"Whatever you want," Tom told her, already knowing what the answer would be. For the last couple weeks, Ali had been nagging him to see "_Titanic_." Technically, he did want to see it, but seeing it was part of his plan: he'd take her to see the movie she wanted to see, then they'd go to her favorite restraint for dinner and he'd propose there.

"Yes! You know which one we're going to, right?" Ali asked, giggling slightly.

"Yeah, I know. Do me a favor though, stop giggling. It's starting to scare me!" Tom told her, laughing slightly as she slide off his back a stuck out her tongue.

Tom and Ali continued to talk animatedly as they walked down the block. Halfway down the next block, a car turned the corner at such a speed its tires squealed. As the car went past a store just a bit behind them, a masked man stuck his arm out the window and shot at the store. It continued up the road, missing the dark haired couple by feet. When it rounded the corner, the gunman fired the rest of his shots at the few people standing there.

Tom heard a painful gasp from Ali, and turned just in time to catch her. Looking at her face, he saw blood trickle slowly down it. He knew she was dead… and she wasn't coming back.

_Oh my God, I'm going to start crying and I've known that was coming for months… or whenever I started this. Oh, by the way, I started a new fic that had been bobbing around my head for a while, please read it!_

_Also, I'd like to thank my reviewers; I couldn't do this with out them!!! (hint, hint)_


End file.
